


Bjorn x Reader - Beauty and The Beast Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings as Disney Moodboards [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “I know a few others have done it, but could you do the boys or Ragnar as Disney characters?”





	Bjorn x Reader - Beauty and The Beast Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> So I’m totally crediting @honestsycrets and @tephi101 since I’ve seen them do this and theirs are amazing. I’ll be posting these through the week (today will be Bjorn and Hvitserk, as requested by a couple of people lol).  
> I ended up choosing Beauty and the Beast for Bjorn because of that whole thing where we all compare Bjorn to a bear, and he can be rough and all that fun stuff lol. I almost made him Rapunzel but I liked the fit and aesthetic of Beauty and the Beast better. So enjoy!

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
